


Lesbians in the Morning

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, everything is stupid, inspired by a stupid video, this is literally just stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa loves to bother Ymir. The only thing Ymir loves more than Christa is sleep. Generally, that's not a good combo.<br/>Companion to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1007288</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbians in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/62456676684/imagine-half-of-your-otp-doing-this-to-the-other

Ke$ha blasted through the house, and Christa jumped around before leaping on the bed, singing along and gesturing dramatically. She bounced for a moment, and then started pushing at Ymir, smiling like an idiot. Throwing the quilt off of Ymir, leaving just the sheet, she bounced over and off the bed, running over to turn the light on. Going back, she took her pillow, hitting her poor girlfriend with it. Laughing too hard to keep singing, she bounced back on, using Ymir to throw her over. Ymir moaned at her, eyes barely open.

“Why, Christa?”

Not answering her, Christa bounced for a minute as Ymir took the sheet back, sighing. Christa’s favorite part started, and she stopped jumping to act it out dramatically. Ymir settled back down, closing her eyes against the light. Christa went back to jumping on the bed, shoving her again. Taking pity on her, Christa went back to the floor, singing and dancing for the rest of the song. It ended, and Christa turned the stereo off, collapsing on her side of the bed.

“Christaaaaaa, what did I ever do to deserve that?”

Ymir had flipped over to face Christa, whining at her.

“You tried to convince me to stay in bed and almost did get me to stay! That deserves the ultimate penalty.”

Christa started off with a serious face, but broke into laughter. Smiling at Ymir, they both had a soft look in their eyes, staying quiet for a moment. Blushing, Ymir pouted dramatically at Christa, and she started laughing again, sitting up.

“If I let you shower with me, will you not be mad?”

Ymir sat up with her, dropping the fake pout.

“Fiiiiiine….”

Christa laughed, pulling her along. The girls left her room, and as they went down the hallway, Christa laughed, and then explained to Ymir.

“We are _so_ lucky my mom isn’t home.”

That got Ymir laughing too, and they went into the bathroom, closing the door after them.


End file.
